


steady as it comes

by littledust



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littledust/pseuds/littledust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse and Rachel are on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	steady as it comes

The first three hours of the car ride passed in silence, the road a long rope spinning out beneath the wheels. Rachel put her feet up on the dashboard and drifted in and out of sleep, basking in the sunshine after a week of rain. Jesse kept his hands steady on the wheel, wanting to turn on the radio but respecting the hush of wind through the windows.

Finally, she spoke. "We can't ever go back."

"I wasn't planning on it, no."

More silence as they drove by a farmhouse. Both wrinkled their noses at the smell of manure. "We were never really meant to live the rustic life anyway," added Jesse, and pushed down a little harder on the gas pedal.

"Well, I would hardly call Lima _rustic_."

"But you and I are made for bright lights and big cities." That won him a smile, and he reached out to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. He was no longer afraid to touch her; she no longer flinched at his touch. Little by little, they were leaving their past behind.

Feeling the sudden charge to the air, Jesse switched on the radio. The CD player whirred and spun to life, and he risked a glance at Rachel as he cued up the song. When the opening notes sounded, she closed her eyes, processing. Jesse waited, and Rachel, never one to miss her cue, began to sing.

Jesse joined in, some of the weight of the past few days rolling off his shoulders with the music. He knew the same was happening with Rachel--they built towards the chorus, and they were both smiling, tapping their fingers in perfect time, and when the chorus hit, they were singing full-throated and full-hearted. _She's a killer queen, gunpowder, gelatine, dynamite with a laser beam, guaranteed to blow your mind anytime..._

Now they just had to find a place to bury the body.


End file.
